Forever Love
by Hikawa Kajinendo
Summary: Love has a way of reaching those who thought they had lost it, to last beyond the reaches of time. To have loved, to have lost, and to love again... what more can one ask for? Short and sweet ExT One-Shot plotless


Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine, and only two of the quotes below belong to me...

* * *

**Forever Love**

_Let go of the past and move on towards the future…_

She watched her best friend happily talking with a certain amber-eyed boy, wishing her happiness. The girl of amethyst eyes knew that her love for the cherry blossom paled in comparison to the love he emerald-eyed girl felt for the little wolf, love that was mutual. But even so, she could not help but feel a little jealous. The raven-haired girl also wished for love, love that was as strong as theirs. Love that would last for eternity.

He watched her, interest gleaming in his sapphire eyes. He took note of every little detail; her smiling face, her gleaming eyes, her charming laugh. He had, once before, fallen in love. But it soon became evident that it was not the kind that would last forever; they soon went their separate ways. The boy with navy hair had not forgotten his first love, but he had to let her go. But maybe, maybe he would have another chance at love. Maybe he did not have to let this girl go.

_If you flatter the mother, you will hug the daughter…_

"You are very kind," he said to her, the mother of the fair-skinned maiden for whom he cared so. "I have yet to meet a more gracious host." His words were carefully chosen, to flatter yet not sound as if he were attempting to suck up to her. The amethyst-eyed girl watched with interest, seeing how he flattered her mother so.

"But you are very polite," came the reply, "and it would be rude to turn you away." She accepted the flattery, despite not knowing what his intentions were. "Though how long will you be staying?"

"Three days, three months, I will leave when the time comes," the young mage answered, and the girl felt hope rise within her. Perhaps he could say for a long time, perhaps he would never have to leave again. Just as he had after the final trial. As he passed by her on his way to his bedroom, he smiled that smile of his and embraced the girl. She stood still as a statue, surprised.

"I will not leave until I absolutely must," he whispered into her ear, as if he had been reading her thoughts. Whether he did or did not was of no consequence to the amethyst-eyed girl; what mattered was his reassuring tone that everything would be fine.

_We cannot really love anybody with whom we never laugh…_

She was giggling. She couldn't help it, though. The mage with his shining sapphire eyes had said something to the little wolf that made the latter keep his distance. It soon turned into a game of chase, as the navy-haired mage continued to follow the boy with amber eyes with a Cheshire smile on his face. Her best friend the cherry blossom stared in confusion, not quite knowing what had just happened.

Her laugh was more melodious than a songbird, yet gentler than a caressing breeze. To him, it was a treasure. He would do anything to hear her laugh, to see her smile. For her, this mage would move entire continents. But he was content enough to listen to her laughter, the sound sweet to his ears. It was preferable to the curses the little wolf insisted on shouting at him.

_The weather is always fair when people are in love…_

The sun hid behind ominous grey storm clouds, ones which insisted on dropping gallons and gallons of cold water upon their heads. Yet, neither he nor she took notice of the pounding rain. Sharing the umbrella he had conveniently conjured up, as she had not thought of bringing hers, she walked on. The mage had insisted on walking the fair maiden home, and she had accepted. But though it rained, though it was wet and cold, to them it was still as if the sun were shining. They would endure any weather, so long as they were by each other's side.

_Love is sharing your popcorn…_

They watched the screen flicker to life as the movie began, illuminating the theater. In his hands, the sapphire-eyed boy held a bag of freshly popped popcorn, with just enough butter to flavor it. As he reached in, so did another. She was surprised, to say the least, when her hands brushed against his. She was even more surprised to feel her face heat up from the simple contact. If the amethyst-eyed girl could see the boy's face however, that would have been the third surprise of the day. His face had also become red, but as the movie progressed, they continued to share the buttery snack.

_I love you not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you…_

He could be as natural as he pleased when alone with her. With the girl of raven hair, he had no need to be the powerful mage that he was, or the sly charmer. If it were she with him, the boy of sapphire eyes could be himself. No need to pretend; she was observant enough to be able to see through it if he tried. Yet, so far, he had not opened the deepest feeling that was locked in his heart. Hr dared not tell her, for fear of rejection.

_Without a rich heart, wealth is an ugly beggar…_

She was beautiful, kind, and the wealthiest girl in school. But she never bragged about it, nor did she rub it in people's noses. If there was one obvious thing he had noticed about her, it was her compassion. If one did not know her, it would have been impossible to tell that she was rich. Indeed, the young mage had met several wealthy persons who were the opposite, kind only when receiving more money. But he loved her for her compassion. It was a beautiful thing, a trait that would always be a part of her.

_The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon; but its echo lasts a great deal longer…_

Now was the day. The perfect chance. Under the starry sky, the crescent moon like a wide grin, he sat alone with her. The festival had been an enjoyable one, especially because he was spending it with her. The mage looked over at the raven-haired girl, forming in his thoughts the words he wished to say.

It was the perfect time to do it. Oh, how long she had waited for this moment to come! All this time she had been spending with him, the more she had come to love him. Not for the part of him that was the reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer, but for _him_. The one whom she had fallen for long ago. She turned to face him, the life-changing words on the very tip of her tongue.

"I am in love with you." At the same time, the same moment, they revealed their love. And, oh, how grand it felt!

"Do you really feel that way?" she asked, drawing closer.

"I do," came the simple reply, and he closed the distance that separated them. As the fireworks illuminated the sky above, they were joyous. A sweet kiss, one they would remember for all time. He, the mage who loved, lost, and then loved again. She, the girl who loved, lost, and loved once more.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder…_

She did not want him to leave, even if he had to. The girl, a young woman now, wished for him to stay forever. But he had left with her a rose, magically bewitched to bloom no matter when, to live no matter how long. A flower, a simple red flower, yet one that symbolized their love. No matter how long he was away, their love would withstand it. And he hadn't said "Goodbye."

_Marriage is temporary; love is forever…_

"You may now kiss the bride."

The man who was once a boy, and the woman who was once a girl, now united in marriage. They shared a deep, lasting kiss, sealing the vows they had taken. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do they part. But that was the key part of it. Death would come eventually; none were immune to it. There was, however, no need to lose their love, even after death.

"We shall love for eternity…"

"Even when our bones crumble to dust…"

"Even when time comes to a stop…"

"We shall always have love."

_The heart has no wrinkles…_

Years passed, times changed, yet their love continued to blossom. Just like the rose he had given her so long ago, their love never died. Old now, his hair silver instead of navy blue, he watched his grandchildren play. By his side a woman with silky silver hair stood, watching her grandchildren enjoying their youth. They looked at each other, and smiled.

"We have loved and lost…"

"Yet found love again…"

"And forever we shall love…"

_Two hearts with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one…_

**Author's Notes: I know I'm supposed to be working on "The Falling Darkness" but I couldn't resist the urge to make such a fluffy little one-shot. I think I've been reading too many romantic fanfics... but who says that's a bad thing? Love is a wonderful mystery, isn't it? I hope I can find that special "person just for me" soon. -sighs dreamily- Hope you liked "Forever Love"**


End file.
